


Unlikely Combinations

by TobytheWise



Series: Walls [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Jace Wayland, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom Simon Lewis, Dom/Sub Secondary Gender, Edging, Gentle Dom Simon, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Jace, Kneeling, Love Confessions, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishments, Rimming, Rope Bunny Raphael, Shibari, Sub Raphael, Subspace, Well in this case its Cuffs, switch jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: This is the behind the scenes story of Jace, Raphael, and Simon finding each other, getting together, and figuring out how to be together as a functioning triad while also having their needs met.The unseen scenes for Until Our Walls Come Down and Foundations Built on Stone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
I had some requests for the behind the scenes showing Simon, Raphael, and Jace and their relationship. These chapters will be the missing scenes. If you haven't read Until Our Walls Come Down and Foundations Built on Stone then I recommend doing that first. 
> 
> This first chapter happens right after Alec, Izzy, and Jace leave the Institute to interview downworlders. Jace complains about Alec and Izzy getting laid, but little did he know he was about to have his own experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful moodboard made by the amazing [Hika](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/thelightofthebane). Go check out her account and show her some love!

Simon runs his fingers through Raphael’s hair, smiling softly as he nuzzles against Simon’s hand. Simon steps back, surveying his handiwork. His eyes run from the very top, where the rope is hooked through a loop in the ceiling before being anchored to the wall to the side. Simon’s able to pull the rope tighter to raise Raphael or loosen the rope to bring him back down to the ground. Lower, the rope splits into more of a web. Different points connecting to the rope around Raphael to better distribute his weight. 

Simon slowly steps around his boy, his fingers gently touching Raphael’s exposed skin. He’s in a black tanktop and black boxers. Raphael’s right leg is bent as his knee, his toes pointed towards the ground. There’s rope wrapped around both of his ankles, attaching to the rig above. His left leg is raised higher than the rest of his body. 

Rope wraps around different points of Raphael’s body, keeping him cradled in the air. Both his ankles, both his thighs. There’s more rope cradling him at his lower back, just above his ass. Each tying to the rig above. 

Simon stops at Raphael’s chest, making sure the rope on his top half isn’t pinching. Raphael lays on his back, his chest pointing towards the rig. There’s rope cradled behind his back just below his pecs and just above, almost running through his armpits. Another length wraps around the back of his neck. All three points connect in the air above Raphael’s chest before connecting to the overall rig. 

“Everything looks perfect,” Simon says, keeping his voice calm and smooth. “How does it feel?”

Raphael’s arms are untied, hanging loosely below him, dangling freely. One of his hands twitch before his lips curve up into a tiny smile. “It feels perfect.”

Simon smiles. “Good.” 

With everything going on with Valentine and the Shadowhunters and Clary, Simon had to put his foot down. They both needed this tonight. Simon needed to be in control and take care of his boy, and Raphael needed to let go and sink into subspace. And shibari was the perfect way to do that.

“You look absolutely beautiful like this, Raphael. My beautiful boy,” he murmurs. 

Raphael’s eyes are closed, his entire body lax and at ease. His eye brows soft, looking less like he wants to murder anyone. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Simon closes his own eyes, reveling in Raphael’s acceptance, his surrender. God. It’s a heady feeling and it feels like a tangible caress. Raphael only calls him that when they’re in a scene, when he’s in the right headspace and Simon doesn’t take it for granted. He loves this. Loves Raphael. 

He runs his fingers through Raphael’s hair again, gently petting his scalp. “Look at me, sweet boy,” Simon whispers. Raphael’s brown eyes open, looking into Simon’s. They’re almost the same height as he dangles in the air. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to put the blindfold on now. Is that okay?”

“Yes, please.”

Simon smiles as he slides the blindfold over Raphael’s eyes. He leans down, placing a gentle kiss to Raphael’s cheek. He takes a deep breath before pushing. Raphael lets out a sigh, his body sinking even further into the ropes that hold him as he gently swings and sways. 

He’s so beautiful. So at ease, so relaxed. He loves the ropes just as much as Simon does. It’s one of their favorite ways to scene. 

Simon steps back before sitting down in the armchair in the middle of the room. He sits back, relaxing. This is everything, being able to watch his boy sink into subspace, knowing he was the one to give this to Raphael. Sure, it was hard at first to figure out their relationship, what with Raphael being his clan leader. But in the safety of their own space, behind closed doors, Simon’s in charge. There’s something incredibly rewarding knowing such a powerful vampire only kneels for him. 

Simon hears the heartbeat just moments before their door is pushed open. He stands, running to the door using his vampire speed, his fangs bared. Jace stands there, frozen, his eyes wide. 

“What are you doing?” Simon hisses under his breath. “Don’t you know how to knock?”

Simon expects many things. Anger, excuses, some sort of push back. But instead, Jace’s eyes turn to the floor in surrender. He stares at the floor before whispering, “I’m sorry.”

And Christ on a cracker, what the hell is Simon supposed to do with that? Because if he’s being honest, he’s been drawn to the Shadowhunter since the moment he laid eyes on him. He’s beautiful but there’s something about him that makes Simon want to bring Jace to his knees, to pull his submission from him while also encouraging his dominant side. 

Raphael and Simon have talked about Jace because they talk about everything. It was a relief to hear Raphael admit he’s thought about Jace as well. They’re both drawn to him in a way that doesn’t make sense and yet, leaves them both pining. And now he’s _ here _. Standing before Simon, his eyes glued to the ground, his body practically screaming his submission. It’s overwhelming. 

This is such a bad idea. There’s so many reasons to turn Jace away. To tell him to come back later. But something inside Simon clicks into place, having him here, having him in their scene. He wants this so bad. 

Simon swallows. “Do you want to stay?” he whispers.

Jace doesn’t look up, barely moves as he whispers back, “yes. Please.”

It’s the please at the end that does it. “Wait here,” Simon says softly before turning away from Jace and stepping over to Raphael. 

He’s gentle as steps close. “Raphael,” he whispers, keeping his voice soft. He takes one of Raphael’s hands in his own, smiling when Raphael squeezes back. He doesn’t wanna pull Raphael from his headspace but he needs to make sure he’s comfortable. “Someone else is here,” he says slowly. “Is it okay if he stays?”

Raphael’s hand squeezes his again before he whispers, “yes, Daddy. Jace can stay.”

Simon leans down, leaving soft, barely there kisses against each of Raphael’s cheeks before stepping back and pushing Raphael once more, letting him swing. Raphael’s muscles stay lax, sinking against the ropes. Simon can smell how content he is and it fills his chest with pride and affection. 

With that out of the way, Simon turns back to Jace. “I think you need to remember your manners,” he tells Jace. Jace nods slowly, his head still turned down. “Go stand in the corner. I’ll tell you when you can come back out.”

Jace freezes for a moment before finally looking up, giving Simon a questioning look. Simon raises his brow. “Go on. While you’re there, think about how rude it was to barge in without knocking.”

Jace bites his bottom lip before nodding. “Yes, Sir.” He turns, walking into the corner and burying his nose in it. God. Simon’s glad he’s turned away because that little phrase lite a fire in his belly. Fuck. 

He sits back down into his armchair, his eyes glued to Raphael. His ears are tuned to the rapid beating of Jace’s heart and for just a moment, Simon closes his eyes. The beat slows down, coming to a comfortable speed as Jace sinks into his submission, sinks into his punishment. Simon could sit here all night, enjoying the way both men are submitting to him. And to think, they’re both so powerful in their own rights, yet decide to let Simon be in charge. It’s a position he refuses to ever take for granted, to ever take lightly. 

“Jace,” he says softly, knowing Jace will hear him. “Come here.” Jace moves slowly until he’s standing in front of Simon, his eyes still pointed to the floor. “Kneel,” Simon says, opening his thighs, making a space between his feet. 

With a gracefulness Simon’s only seen from Raphael, Jace falls to his knees. Simon gently caresses Jace’s cheek. At the contact, they both suck in a breath and Simon can hear the way Jace’s heart speeds up again. Just maybe, he’s as drawn to Simon and Raphael as they are to Jace. Hope floods Simon’s chest. 

Jace finally looks up, his pretty mismatched eyes staring up into Simon’s. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I’m sorry I didn’t knock. It was rude. It won’t happen again.”

“Good boy,” Simon says without even realizing it. He freezes, watching for Jace’s reaction. Jace closes his eyes, letting out a sigh, his body relaxing where he kneels between Simon’s legs. He’s lovely. All those hard lines and scowls melting away. 

Simon buries his fingers in Jace’s long blonde hair, surprised by how soft it is. He runs his fingers through the strands, watching as Jace shudders. Simon feels so fucking powerful in this moment, so in control. It runs over his skin, filling that need inside his chest. 

His thumb runs over the mark behind Jace’s left ear. His dominant mark. Simon’s never scened with a switch before, always making sure he’s with a submissive. It was just easier that way. But now, with Raphael by his side, could they somehow build a bridge that would work for all three of them?

It feels like too big of a thought for now, too many moving pieces. They should be focusing on taking care of Valentine, not whatever this is going on between them. Too bad Simon can’t tell that to his unbeating heart. 

His eyes flick over Jace’s head, taking in Raphael who is still sunk so deep in subspace. He’s gorgeous, and Simon’s chest feels like it’s close to bursting. 

“We should let Raphael down,” Simon whispers, continuing the gentle caress over Jace’s scalp. “If we keep him up there for too much longer, he’ll start going numb in places.”

Jace nods his head, running his eyes up to Simon. It’s a shock to see how much trust those glassy eyes hold. To think, Jace was letting go to the point of looking like _ this _. Fuck. 

Simon puts his hands out and Jace uses them to stand up. “Go stand over there,” Simon tells him, pointing to where the rope ties against the wall. Jace does as he’s told and Simon can’t stop himself from smiling. 

He steps up to Raphael. “Raphael,” he whispers gently. Raphael’s lips shift slightly, pulling up at the edges. “Hey there, baby.”

“Daddy,” he whispers back, his voice hoarse. Simon touches his face, gently caressing his cheeks. 

“We’re gonna take you down now,” he tells Raphael. 

“Okay.”

“Do you want the blindfold to stay on for now?”

“Yes, please.” His boy is being so fucking polite. Simon will have to reward him later somehow for not being his usual bratty self. 

Simon looks over at Jace, nodding his head. Jace carefully unties the rope, carefully loosening it and Raphael slowly lowers. Simon helps him upright. Raphael wraps his arms around Simon’s neck, burying his face against Simon’s throat, leaning heavily against him, and Simon is there to hold him. 

Simon’s hands run up and down Raphael’s sides, knowing how much he needs the touch to ground him after being in the floaty blissful place of subspace. He gently kisses the parts of Raphael’s face he can reach, loving the pleased little hum he gives in response. 

Simon looks over Raphael’s head, finding Jace standing there, watching them, his arms behind his back. The look on his face steals Simon’s breath. Well, if he still needed to breath that is. Unadulterated longing. 

“Start at his ankles,” Simon says, beckoning Jace forward. “Untie the rope and massage the area, make sure everything looks good before moving up to the thighs.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Raphael whispers against his throat, the feel of his lips against Simon’s skin making him breakout in goosebumps. He nuzzles the top of Raphael’s head in response. 

He watches as Jace falls to his knees. He gently picks up one of Raphael’s feet, placing it on his thigh. Jace unties the rope with expert fingers, sliding it from Raphael’s skin. Then his thumbs dig into Raphael’s skin, massaging the area. His finger traces the rope marks left behind and Simon can hear the way his heart is speeding up, the way his scent is changing ever so slightly. How his entire body is changing from submission to somewhere closer to dominant. It’s breathtaking to watch. 

“Good boy, Jace,” Simon says softly. Raphael’s arms tighten around him. But not in jealousy or recoil. They both want this and actually experiencing it is making them cling to each other, worried at any moment the scene will break and shatter. 

Jace moves up to Raphael’s thighs, taking his time to untie the ropes. His hands slide up those strong thighs before landing on Raphael’s hips. 

In the past, scenes like this have never aroused Simon. He was always in control, always reveling in the control. He’d always stayed soft because it wasn’t about sex, especially when his sub was asexual. But right now, watching Jace on his knees, everything is different. Jace brings a new dynamic to their scene and Simon is surprised to find his cock twitching in his jeans, slowly filling with blood. Simon’s eyes drift down, finding Jace having the same problem. 

Jace stands up. Raphael is slightly shorter than them, letting Simon and Jace’s eyes meet over his head. Simon nods before Jace looks down, beginning to untie the rope around Raphael’s lower back. Simon’s hands move over Raphael’s arms, landing on the back of his neck and beginning to release him from that length. 

Once he’s finished, his hands move lower, working the rope free from Raphael’s upper back. His fingers meet Jace’s for a moment, both of them working to release Raphael. Simon can’t help but think how they just _ fit _. Raphael’s a submissive, Simon’s a dom, and Jace is a switch. Through the entire scene, Simon’s been in charge of both of them but right now, Jace is taking care of Raphael with Simon’s permission. He’s getting his duel needs met in one scene. Could it really be this easy to slip together?

The final ropes fall to the floor around Raphael’s feet. Raphael’s hands tighten against the back of Simon’s shirt, his nails digging into Simon’s skin. He nods his head against Simon’s chest and Simon knows what that means. Simon’s eyes flick up. He swallows against his nerves. 

Jace is right there, crowding against Raphael’s back. His hands are floating in the air, not knowing if he can touch or not. Simon takes Jace’s wrists, placing his hands around Raphael’s belly, pulling the three of them tightly against each other. His own hands find Jace’s hips, keeping him in place. 

Raphael stays completely still, his body a relaxed line between them. Jace clears his throat, his eyes dipping down to Simon’s lips before flicking back up. “Can I kiss you?”

“Kiss him, Simon,” Raphael says from where he’s nuzzled against Simon’s throat. 

“Who am I to argue with the brat,” Simon says with a wide smile. Raphael nips at his throat hard enough that Simon knows he’ll have a mark later but he just squeezes around Jace’s hips, leaning forward over Raphael’s shoulder. 

They move slowly, so fucking slowly. Simon’s eyes flick between Jace’s eyes to his lips before finally, _ finally _ their lips meet. It’s earth shattering. If Simon still had a beating heart, it would be skipping a beat. Raphael is still right there, still between them, still a part of what’s happening in his own way, making the kiss even better. Jace’s lips are plump and soft against his own, Jace’s bottom lip fitting perfectly between Simon’s. 

Simon’s right hand moves from Raphael’s hip, gently placing it on the back of Jace’s neck. He tilts Jace’s head, deepening the kiss. Simon shivers as their tongues touch for the first time, the hunger that was a slow simmer in his belly ignites, becoming a raging flame, his cock throbbing between his legs. What this Shadowhunter does to him. 

When they pull apart, Jace’s face is flushed, his eyes glassy and dilated with lust, his breathing labored. Fuck, he’s beautiful. His thumb gently caresses Jace’s cheek and Simon’s stomach breaks out into butterflies as he leans into the touch, chasing Simon’s hand. 

Raphael nuzzles against his throat, getting his attention. He whispers, “can you take the blindfold off? I wanna see.”

Jace smiles and it looks so carefree and _ happy _ that Simon can’t pull his eyes away. He’s so used to seeing a scowl or a frown along with tense shoulders and the occasional throwaway snark. Simon’s not surprised to find that to be a mask but he never imagined having the privilege of seeing behind that wall, to see the man behind the mask. 

Jace pulls the blindfold over Raphael’s head and Simon looks into his pretty brown eyes as they blink slowly, getting used to the light again. Simon’s chest warms as Raphael smiles up at him. He’s still floating on those endorphins, feeling high and good and loose. 

“I love you,” Simon whispers because he can’t help himself. He’s always been the sappy one between them. Raphael kisses his cheek in response. 

When he looks back up, Simon finds Jace watching them, his face slowly closing off. Simon doesn’t want that. He grabs Jace’s wrist, running his finger over it. 

“I should go.”

“You shouldn’t,” Simon says right away, shaking his head. “You should stay.”

Raphael turns in Simon’s arms until his back is against Simon’s chest. His hands land on Jace’s chest. Simon holds back the smirk that threatens to form on his lips, imagining Raphael’s pleading eyes. There’s a reason Simon calls him a brat. 

“We’ve got a lot to talk about,” Raphael says, his voice soft but pleading. “Stick around?” One of Raphael’s hands come up, touching Jace’s dominant mark. 

“Raphael,” Simon murmurs, his voice a warning. He turns his eyes to Jace. “Whatever you’re comfortable with,” he tells the Shadowhunter. “After ropework like that, Raphael likes to snuggle while I rub his back.”

Jace stares at him for a long moment before his eyes go to Raphael’s. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Yes,” Raphael says before he adds. “Please.”

Jace looks back up at Simon, giving him a tiny nod. “Then I’ll stay.”

And just like that, something inside of Simon clicks into place. It feels so easy, so right to have Jace with them for this. Simon and Jace quickly strip down to their boxers and shirts, crawling into bed with Raphael between them. They’re silent as they run their hands gently over Raphael’s back, over his arms. Jace buries his hand in Raphael’s hair, massaging his scalp. 

“Thank you. For staying,” Simon whispers gently. 

Jace clears his throat. “Thank you for asking me to stay.”

Simon maneuvers until he’s sitting against the headboard and Raphael moves, laying against his chest. 

“So,” Simon says as Jace sits pretzel style in front of them. “Why did you come here in the first place? Did you need something?”

Jace nods his head, looking down at the sheets he runs his fingers over, his blonde hair falling over his eyes. “I do have some important business I need to talk to you about.” Then he looks up, looking up at them from beneath his lashes and Simon bites his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning. He curses his cock which is hard against Raphael’s back. “But I’m not sure right now’s the best time to talk about it.”

“We can talk about it tomorrow morning,” Raphael says. “More reason for you to stay.”

Jace smiles. “I already said I would, you don’t have to keep begging.”

Raphael snorts. “I do _ not _ beg.”

“You never have to,” Simon acuses, wrapping his arms tighter around his boy. “You bat your eyes and pout like the brat you are until you get your way.”

Raphael nuzzles against the underside of Simon’s throat, turning his head perfect to nip at him. “I’ve been a good boy today,” he says. 

Simon nods. “You have.” His eyes turn to Jace who sits and watches on. “What do you say, Jace? Do you think Raphael should get a reward for being so good tonight?”

Simon watches as Jace swallows, his mismatched eyes darting between the two of them before nodding. “Yeah,” he breathes out. 

Simon hums in agreement. “What sort of reward do you want, baby?” 

Raphael lets out a happy sigh, his body still a pile of putty under Simon’s hands. Raphael looks over at Jace and the sides of his lips turn up into a smirk. “I want you to kiss him, Daddy,” he says. And then he squeezes Simon’s wrist. “Can I have some cheek kisses first?”

“Of course,” Simon whispers, tilting his head and laying a gentle kiss to Raphael’s cheek. Being ace, Raphael feels differently about kisses depending on the day. He’s always so good at letting Simon know how he’d like to be touched, helping Simon to never cross any lines or make him feel uncomfortable. Today is a cheek kind of day. 

Then he watches Raphael bat those long eye lashes of his at Jace and the Shadowhunter crumbles before his eyes. It’s a beautiful sight if Simon is being honest. Jace leans forward but pauses just before kissing Raphael. “May I?”

Raphael smiles, a real smile. “Yes.” And then Jace is moving those last few inches, placing his lips against Raphael’s cheek softly. His other hand cups Raphael’s other cheek and it’s so gentle that Simon’s chest clenches. They’re lovely together. “Thank you,” Raphael whispers when Jace pulls back, not letting the kiss linger for too long. He’s perfect. 

“That was the loveliest sight,” Simon whispers. He swallows around the lump in his throat when his brain wants to say ‘my boys’. But Jace isn’t his boy. Not yet anyway. 

“Your turn,” Jace says quietly. The room around them seems to charge around them, making their own little cacoon within space and time. It’s perfect and wonderful and Simon isn’t sure anything could make it better. He thinks that right up until Jace places his lips against Simon’s. 

The kiss is just as perfect as the first one, but this time, it’s more heated. Jace opens his lips and Simon greedily dives in, dominating Jace’s mouth. The Shadowhunter tastes so fucking _ good _ and Simon moans because he just can’t keep it in. 

Simon’s right hand is tight around Raphael’s right hip, his left hand is buried in Jace’s blond hair, holding him in place. Like this, he feels connected to both of them, tying them together. He’s never felt more whole before than in this very moment. 

Suddenly, Simon feels a hand against the back of his neck and when he opens his eyes, he sees Raphael holding each other them. “_ Hermoso _,” Raphael whispers and it makes Simon smile. 

Simon opens his mouth to say something just as Raphael lets out a jaw breaking yawn. His body is still so relaxed against Simon’s chest and Simon doesn’t wanna lose that. “Let’s lay down,” he whispers, running his fingers through Raphael’s hair. Raphael nods. 

Simon lays down on his left side, pulling Raphael down in front of him and spooning up behind him. Jace lays down opposite of Raphael so they’re nose to nose. 

“We still have so much to talk about,” Simon says, looking at Jace over Raphael’s head. 

“I promise to be here in the morning,” Jace answers. Then he bites his lip, his eyes flashing with indecisiveness. Simon’s chest fills with pride as he watches those pretty mismatched eyes find whatever Jace was looking for before he’s adding, “and just so we’re all on the same page-” his left hand finds Simon’s, lacing their fingers together on Raphael’s hip, “I don’t want this to be a one time thing.”

Simon watches as Raphael runs his nose over Jace’s. “Then stay. We’ll figure out the details later. Just commit to being here.”

Jace’s eyes flick between them before he gives a tiny nod. “I can do that. We’ll figure out the rest as we go.”

Falling asleep with Raphael against his chest and the soft snores of Jace filling the room, Simon’s never felt so content. He can only hope that this’ll become a regular thing. Tomorrow there’ll be plans to make and missions to decide, but for tonight, Simon’s walls shatter, allowing his boys in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place right after the team save Alec from Valentine in Until Our Walls Come Down. Magnus and Alec go back to Magnus' loft and Jace, Simon, and Raphael get portalled to the Institute. Some comfort and 'cuffing' take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back friends! Sorry it was so long since I updated. But I'm back :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!! <3  
Thank you so much to Mary for reading through this for me, you're the best <3  
Moodboard by the most amazing soulmate SOBS <3

Raphael lets out a long sigh the moment his feet hit the carpeted ground. As he breathes in, he shivers, the smell of Jace all around him, filling his nose, practically filling his very pores. This is their first time in Jace’s room and Raphael takes it in, the smell, the sight, the _ feel _. The adrenaline of the fight is fading, being replaced by something else, something simpler, kinder. He turns towards Jace, watching as the Shadowhunter rolls his neck back and forth, some of the tension leaving. They’d gotten his parabatai back, sent back home with Magnus all safe and sound. 

Jace’s hand goes to his hip where Raphael knows is his parabatai rune. He closes his eyes, his face going slack for a moment before it’s breaking out into a small smile, relief and joy evident. His heart speeds up before he’s putting his hand back down and opening his eyes. Whatever Alec just sent through their bond was good and Raphael feels relief himself, knowing everything is going to be okay. 

Jace seems to finally realize that Raphael and Jace are here, in his room for the first time, his heart picking up speed. The sound is lovely and Raphael revels in it. Just another reminder that they’re all okay, _ alive _. 

The night Jace showed up at the Dumort unannounced, things have changed between them. Simon and Raphael had room for him without even seeming to try. Raphael brings out Jace’s dominance while Simon demands his submission. He fits, filling spaces Raphael hadn’t even realized he and Simon had. 

Things came to a head the night Jace was taken as a distraction. The fear that gripped Raphael was something he’d never experienced before, not even when Camille had kidnapped him. The moment they’d found Jace, he and Simon couldn’t hold their feelings back anymore, confessing their love and to Raphael’s utter surprise and delight, Jace felt the same. 

That leaves them here, in Jace’s room, all standing around and looking at each other. Raphael wants to roll his eyes and snark like the brat he is but he can tell by the hard lines of Simon’s shoulders that wouldn’t be appreciated, not right now. So he bites his bottom lip a moment, only just realizing he’s still got blood on his mouth. A look at Simon confirmed his face is full as well. 

Simon might not be the best fighter but he’s got built in weapons that he’s not afraid to use. His face and neck are covered in blood and Raphael wonders what Jace must think of that. Does he think of them as monsters? Is he afraid of them?

Raphael watches as Jace looks down at his own hands which are covered in blood as well. Maybe they’re all monsters, really. 

The hard set of Simon’s shoulders, the worried wrinkle of Jace’s brow, it makes Raphael’s skin crawl. So he looks at his Daddy and his Dom, needing someone to take control. The adrenaline of the fight is fading still and he needs something to take the edge off. He needs to give up control and be taken care of. 

“Come on,” Simon says gently, always so intune with what Raphael needs. He takes Jace’s hand in one hand, Raphael’s in the other. “We’re all in need of some clean up.” Even now, in Jace’s space, Simon naturally takes charge, taking care of them. 

Jace steers them to the bathroom. His hair products and such are lined up on the counter. He’s a bit messy in a way that doesn’t surprise Raphael. Simon turns, giving Raphael a little smile, his hands coming to rest of Raphael’s shoulders. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” he says seriously. “Just don’t wanna think for a little while.”

Simon nods seriously, his hand coming up to caress Raphael’s cheek. He leans into the touch, letting it sweep over him and make him feel grounded. “Jace,” Simon says without looking away from Raphael. “Start the shower. And then help our boy out of his clothes.”

Simon steps back and Raphael misses the touch immediately. But Jace is there, stepping into his space. The hot water begins to make the room foggy but none of them mind. Jace is so careful as he helps Raphael out of his clothes, careful not to touch any exposed skin. Raphael loves him for it and he wonders how he ever got so lucky to not find one but _ two _ people who loved him back just as he is, who respect his boundaries without a fight, who embraced him. It only solidifies the decision he and Simon made. 

“There we go,” Jace murmurs, helping Raphael step out of his boxers, leaving him completely bare before them. He tilts his eyes down to the floor, already feeling his submission wash over him, feeling vulnerable for more than just being naked. His nakedness doesn’t bother him. It’s just his body and he knows his dom and daddy appreciate it in a way he doesn’t. Just another thing to love about them, the way they see him as beautiful. 

“Perfect. So perfect for me,” Simon whispers, his voice sounding husky and deeper, the way it gets when he lets his dominance take over. It makes something inside Raphael go warm. “Your turn, baby. Help Jace out of his clothes.”

Raphael’s lips quirk up slightly. He’s not as careful as Jace was, knowing his dom likes the feel of Raphael’s hands on his body. And Raphael _ is _ a brat afterall. Who would he be if he didn’t tease when he could? Every new patch of skin makes Jace shiver, his skin breaking out in goosebumps when Raphael gently runs his nails over it. Jace makes a noise of pleasure when Raphael intentionally flicks over his nipple and he bites his bottom lip, careful to look innocent as he does. 

Raphael licks his lips only to freeze, the taste of blood hitting his tongue. He’d forgotten about the blood covering his mouth. His eyes flick down, wanting to hunch over on himself. Usually he can look at the Shadowhunter without feeling self-conscious or fear, but now in this vulnerable state, his mind whispers how gross Jace must see him. Literally licking the blood off his lips. 

Before he can spiral, strong fingers grip his chin, tilting his head up so their eyes meet. Raphael wants to turn away and hide, but he’s compelled to stare into those mix matched eyes he’s come to _ trust _. 

“You were amazing today,” Jace whispers. “I’m a Shadowhunter, Raphael, a trained killer. It’s literally in my blood. Do you think less of me for that?”

“Not anymore,” Raphael says, trying to keep the air light around them. 

“So why would I judge you for doing the same?” That strong hand with all its rough callouses moves lower, touching Raphael’s hand with such softness that Raphael sucks in a breath he doesn’t need. “I know you don’t feel the same but by the Angel, Raphael, seeing you in action, seeing you take out those Circle Member? It was hot,” Jace confesses with a laugh, shaking his head at himself. His heart picks up speed and Raphael can tell he’s telling the truth. “I don’t know what that says about me,” he adds with a shrug. “But I don’t look down at you. You’re not a monster or whatever else is going through your head. You’re perfect.” Then Jace looks over Raphael’s head at Simon. “You’re _ ours _.”

Raphael sags into Jace’s chest, wrapping his arms around his Shadowhunter, needing the touch to ground him and keep him steady. Sometimes touch makes his skin crawl. But tonight, he needs it like Jace needs air. 

“Let’s get cleaned up,” Simon says, pushing them both into the shower. The warm water feels good against Raphael’s tense muscles. Two set of gentle hands wash him clean, the water turning pink as the blood washes away. Eyes search out for injuries, hands carefully caress, the warm water does it’s job to clean and relax them. Whispered words of praise flow right along with the hot water. 

Raphael rests his forehead against Simon’s shoulder, letting them take care of him. His submission simmers, like hot embers glowing. It feels so good to let it wash over him, to embrace it like this. He sighs, even going so far as to pepper Simon’s throat with kisses. Kisses feel good tonight so he keeps going from Simon’s neck to his jaw, then up to his lips. 

Simon’s lips feel good against his own, soft, and his chest fills with fondness and affection. They trade gentle kisses, nothing more than the press of their lips against each other. It’s perfect. 

Jace’s hands slide over his back from behind and Raphael shivers. Wedged between the two people he loves, Raphael is hit with a wave of affection so hard it threatens to make his knees weak. It chokes him for a moment and all he can do is hold onto Simon, knowing he’ll keep him upright. 

“Time to get out, baby,” Simon murmurs against his hair, kissing the top of his head and helping him out of the shower. Jace wraps a towel around him and Rapheal uses it to dry off. He turns away from Jace and Simon, hearing them trade wet kisses behind him. 

He steps into Jace’s bedroom, finding a pair of plain black boxers. As much as he doesn’t mind being naked around them, he’s feeling extra vulnerable tonight, needing that layer to separate them. Emotionally, he’s more open than he’s ever been and that makes him need to hide, just a little bit when they start doing anything more. Because he knows they’re going to have some semblance of a scene. They all need it. 

When Jace and Simon step out of the bathroom, they’re both naked, their arms wrapped around each other. Simon kisses Jace’s cheek before pushing him back, creating space between them. “Kneel for me,” he says, his voice not leaving an ounce of hesitation or question. Jace follows the order, falling to his knees with his hands behind his back, his head tilted to the ground. 

There’s something about seeing Jace give up control to Simon that has Raphael shivering. Such a powerful dom, such a powerful Shadowhunter, yet he yields for one. The same one they both share. At the same time, Jace is powerful in the way he dominates Raphael. Such a complex man that hides behind playful sarcasm and half smiles. And Raphael loves every new aspect that’s revealed. 

“We have a gift for you,” Simon says carefully, petting his fingers through Jace’s long blonde hair, his fingers playing at the find hairs behind Jace’s ear. “It’s from both of us.”

Raphael picks up Simon’s jacket, finding the gift there. He hands one to Simon, the other he cradles in his hands. This is more than just a gift, it’s a symbol of their relationship, a promise. 

“Look at me,” Simon says and Jace’s eyes spring up, widening to find them both standing there. “Will you accept our gift? A promise to always be your dom and your submissive. We love you, Jace. And we want you to be ours. Officially.”

Jace stares for a moment before his eyes dart down to their hands where the cuffs lay, one in Raphael’s hands, one in Simon’s. “We had a warlock make them,” Raphael explains when Jace doesn’t react. “No one will ever be able to use their dom voice on you.”

“You--” Jace pauses, licking his lips and clearing his throat. A pink blush rises up on his cheekbones and Raphael can hear his heart beating against his ribs. “You want me?”

“Of course,” Raphael says right away, only just barely stopping himself from tacking on an idiot at the end. “Jace, we love you. We want you to stay for as long as you want.”

“What if I.” He stops, shaking his head before whispering. “What if I wanna stay forever?”

“Better yet,” Simon says, falling to his knees and holding Jace’s face between his palms. “Forever sounds really, really good. You’re so good, Jace. You don’t see it but I promise to always take my time reminding you, okay?”

Jace nods, his eyes still shinning with disbelief. “I, okay. Yeah. I accept your gift.” Then his pretty mismatched eyes turn over to Raphael. “Will you accept me as your dom? I’ll never replace your Daddy,” he says gently. “But I promise to love and take care of you, alongside him.”

“Yes,” Raphael answers without hesitation. 

Jace holds out his hand and Raphael fastens the cuff to his wrist. The click of the buckle makes them both shudder. Then Simon stands up, taking Jace’s other hand. “I promise to help you be the best dom you can be while cherishing your submission. Will you accept my gift?”

“Yes. And I freely give my submission.” Simon places the cuff on Jace’s wrist. They look good against his pale skin. There’s something comforting about the symmetry of them each having a cuff on Jace’s wrists. Like he needs both of them to be complete. 

“Raphael,” Simon says, turning to face Raphael. “Are you feeling okay? Do you wanna participate?”

Raphael nods. “Yes. Green.” 

Simon touches his cheek and he leans into his hand. “On the bed on your back.”

Raphael turns without question, getting into the center of Jace’s bed and laying down. He takes in a deep breath, his chest rumbling in approval at the scent all around him. That sweet nephilim scent makes his mouth water, his fangs tingling to pop down. But he holds it back. Instead, focusing on the sound of Jace breathing, the beating of his heart. 

Raphael leans up on his elbows, watching as Simon goes to the draw that Jace nods at, taking out a couple lengths of black ropes. Anticipation thrums just under his skin, loving the feel of rope around him, holding him as he sinks into subspace. Simon unravels the lengths slowly, setting them at the end of the bed. 

“Get up on the bed, Jace. I want you on your hands and knees above Raphael.” Then he looks between them both with a raised brow. 

“Green,” Raphael and Jace say at the same time. 

Jace’s movements are precise as he crawls onto the bed, his thighs bracketing Raphael’s, his hands on either side of Raphael’s head. He smiles down at Raphael and Raphael smiles back, sharing this moment. Jace leans down, stealing a kiss before Simon is there, pulling Jace’s head back by his hair. “Did I give you permission to do that?”

Jace closes his eyes, savoring the pain. “No, Sir.”

“Don’t let it happen again,” Simon says, laying a hard slap to Jace’s ass, making him whimper. 

Raphael loves this. Loves the way they interact with each other. He’s not always feeling up for joining in their scenes since their scenes tend to be more on the sexual side. So he’s content to curl up in his armchair and watch with rapt attention. They’re beautiful together with their give and take. The way Simon can put Jace into subspace, even when he’s fighting it, is gorgeous and Raphael is struck yet again with how much he loves these two, how much they mean to him. 

Jace looks down again, his eyes growing glassy. “Had to try,” he whispers. 

“Cause you’re the naughty one,” Raphael teases back. 

Jace rolls his eyes, his blonde hair falling over his forehead. “Says the brat.”

Simon’s hands tug at Raphael’s arms until Raphael is forced to wrap his arms around Jace’s back, just below his armpits. His hands lay palms flat against his hot skin, his forearms against the expanse of Jace’s back. Simon slowly ties a length of rope around Raphael’s forearms, tying them together with no space between them. All he can do is set them on Jace’s back when he’s done, his fingernails digging into the skin near Jace’s shoulder blades. 

Next, Simon takes Jace’s hands. He wraps ropes around his new cuffs, breaking them in. Then he ties the rope to Jace’s headboard, making him grip the headboard and stretch himself out over Raphael. Simon’s essentially used their bodies to restrain the other. Jace can’t move because of Raphael’s arms and Raphael can’t move because of Jace’s bracketing him in. 

“Color?” 

Raphael swallows, his eyes blinking slowly as he already begins sinking. “Green, Daddy.”

“Green,” Jace says, his voice coming out deeper. When Raphael looks up, his eyes are even glassier, his pupils blown wide. Taking a deep breath, he can smell the way Jace’s scent is changing, growing spicier with his arousal. 

Simon’s fingers touch Raphael’s fingers before moving lower, no doubt running down Jace’s spine by the way the Shadowhunter shivers, his back rising to chase the touch. The night had been so long, so demanding that Raphael sinks against the bed, content to listen to the way Jace’s heart speeds up with every new touch from Simon. 

Raphael closes his eyes, relying on his hearing. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Gasp. Shudder. Thump thump. 

“Oh fuck,” Jace hisses out just as the smell of lube hits Raphael’s nose. His limbs all loosen further as Jace’s all tighten with tension. The contrast between them only showing how much they belong together, how much they complete each other as Simon works at taking care of them. 

Simon fingers Jace open quickly and efficiently. Raphael can tell they’re both keyed up, not wanting to be teased. Not tonight. 

Raphael opens his eyes, looking up at Jace. His face is pink and open, all pleasure and awe. He’s beautiful and if Raphael had a beating heart, he knows it would be skipping at the sight. Sweat drips from Jace’s brow, sliding down the side of his face and onto his neck. Recklessly, Raphael leans up enough to lick it away, moaning at the salty taste of Jace against his tongue. 

Jace sucks in a sharp breath, his scent turning even spicier. It’s at that moment that Simon gets behind Jace, slowly sinking into him. 

Raphael’s eyes widen as the two connect. Yet somehow, it’s not just the two of them, it’s the _ three _ of them. All connected, all together. Somehow, it feels as though Simon is fucking both of them without even touching Raphael, without making him uncomfortable or compromising his boundries. 

“So good for me,” Simon murmurs, his hips taking on a steady rhythm. “You’re both so perfect. Everything I’ve ever wanted. So beautiful.”

The praise is everything Raphael needs, keeping him grounded. One of Simon’s hand grips Jace’s hip, the other wrapping around one of Raphael’s wrists, only solidifying that they’re all connected. 

“God,” Jace gets out through clenched teeth. “Sir. Please.”

Jace’s breath fans over Raphael’s face, their foreheads coming together, resting. Without his permission, Raphael’s nails transform, elongating and sharpening. He digs them into Jace’s shoulder blades, whimpering as the heady smell of Jace’s blood blossoms in the room. 

Jace makes a wounded noise and Raphael freezes, internally cursing. It’s the warm feel of Jace’s cum that allows Raphael to relax. _ Oh _. 

“Fuck,” Simon gasps out, his hips picking up speed. It only takes another moment for him to still, no doubt coming inside of Jace. Jace leans down, taking Raphael’s lips in a kiss. Raphael opens for him, allowing his tongue access. 

Simon tightens his hold on Raphael’s wrist before moving it slightly. He leans down, _ licking _ the wound that Raphael had made. Jace makes another whimpering noise into Raphael’s mouth and Simon freezes. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No. I want you to,” Jace says back, breaking the kiss, his cheeks turning bright red. “I like it.”

Simon swipes his finger over the other wound before bringing his finger down for Raphael. Raphael’s stomach flips as he opens up, licking Jace’s blood from Simon’s finger, his eyes never leaving Jace’s. _ Fuck _. The taste is beyond anything Raphael’s ever experienced, lighting a fire in his belly. He hungers for more but he holds himself back, keeping his fangs in check. This moment is precious, something Jace is sharing with the both of them, something to treasure. 

Jace peppers his face with kisses, a silent sign that this is okay, what they’re doing is okay. Through his actions, he tells Raphael his hunger isn’t unwelcome, that he trusts Raphael. And Raphael somehow loves him even more. 

Once his arms are untied, Raphael’s arms fall against the bed, his entire body melting against the sheets. He’s so tired, wanting nothing more than to snuggle and go to sleep. Simon is careful to pull Jace’s dirty boxers from Raphael’s body, replacing it with a clean pair.

They have so much to deal with in the morning, so much more that needs to be done with Valentine still on the loose. But for now he just wants to enjoy his Daddy and his Dom. Simon lays on his side and Raphael is quick to spoon up behind him, smiling against Simon’s hair as Jace spoons up against him. Just another example of how they slot into place, fitting together. 

In the morning they prepare for the day when they get an unexpected guest. Raphael and Simon both freeze, waiting for Alec’s reaction. 

“Good,” he says with a nod. “You’re both here.”

They can only breathe easy for a moment. Raphael has no idea what today has in store, no idea how they’re going to take care of Valentine but he’s filled with determination and a peace, knowing the three of them will be alright. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back :D I've been having a shit time lately with life and decided writing my favorite triad would help. And it did haha <3
> 
> This chapter takes place between chapter three and chapter four of Foundations Built on Stone. It's the night that Jace describes to his siblings. Simon's got a way with ropes and gives Jace his very first hands-free...... ;D 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Jace’s eyes are closed as he drifts. Ropes envelop him, keeping him floating in the air. He’s on his back, his legs tied so his calves are pressed up against his thighs, opening him up, leaving him exposed. Jace shivers. The ropes keeping him afloat dig into his skin and he knows he’ll have beautiful red marks against his skin tomorrow, reminding him that he’s taken, that he’s not alone. Fuck, it feels so good, so freeing. 

Jace’s hands flex where they lay against his upper thighs. His arms are tied so they’re flat against his sides, his cuffs tied to the rope that goes around his waist. He’s thoroughly restrained and instead of feeling claustrophobic or panic, all he feels is bone deep peace. 

Time stops having meaning at this point. “I think he’s ready to go again,” Simon says into his phone. Raphael had to leave for a business trip out of town but Simon wanted to have him here for this, even if it’s just to keep his voice in the room. “Hold this for me,” Simon tells Jace, placing the phone onto his belly. 

Jace jolts slightly, feeling the cool phone against his heated skin. His skin breaks out into goosebumps and he lets out a groan. “He sounds like you’re being mean,” Raphael’s voice calls out, amusement completely undisguised. Jace would tell him off except all that comes out is a long, low moan. 

Hot velvet of heaven suddenly swallows his cock. Jace has enough movement to look down between his open legs and finds Simon there, his head bobbing up and down his cock. Fuck. His toes curl, his nails dig into his thighs. It’s so good. “Fuck,” he gasps out as his balls draw up tight to his body. “Please, Simon. Please!”

And just as quickly, Simon’s mouth is gone. Jace tosses his head back against the ropes that are giving him support. His entire body is tense, on a pinpoint of pleasure, one stiff breeze would put him over the edge. Instead, after another moment, his orgasm slowly recedes.  _ Again _ . Jace grits his teeth, frustration crawling under his skin. 

“Oh, Daddy,” Raphael says through the phone and Jace latches onto his voice, using it to ground himself. “He sounds upset. Are you teasing him?”

“Of course,” Simon says with a wide smile. 

Jace clears his throat. “You two  _ suck _ .”

Raphael chuckles. “We are vampires, yes.” 

“You are such a fucking brat, Raphael.”

Simon’s hands slide up the back of his thighs and if Jace wasn’t held in place he’d be quivering and shaking right now. Every touch of his cool hands is like a brand against his skin. He’s so sensitive right now, brought to the brink more times than he can count already tonight. 

“I think Jace needs something else to focus on, Daddy. He seems pretty talkative still.”

“You’re absolutely right, baby,” Simon says before he’s leaning down. Jace is held up in the air at just the right height for his ass to be level with Simon’s cock. Jace had thought he was going to get thoroughly fucked tonight. Oh, how wrong he was. So far, he’s been nothing but teased. 

Jace whimpers when Simon’s hot breath touches his thigh, the small kiss he feels lighting up his entire body. Anticipation slides down his spine, leaving him an aching pile of goo for Simon to play with. He’s powerless. Completely at his dom’s mercies. 

“Please,” he whispers as he waits, unable to keep his begging at bay. Finally. Fucking  _ finally _ , Simon moves, licking across Jace’s taint. Then he moves higher, taking each of Jace’s balls into my mouth. “By the Angels,” he cries out as he’s overcome with pleasure. 

“He sounds like you’re not doing enough, Daddy. He shouldn’t be able to talk anymore.”

“Raphael,” Jace grits out. “I swear to god if you don’t stop I’m going to think of the most  _ creative _ punishment for you.”

Jace hears Raphael hum over the phone and Jace just  _ knows _ the brat is enjoying this far more than Jace’s liking. “I don’t believe you’re the one in charge tonight, Sir. Daddy?”

Simon pulls his mouth away. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“Am I being naughty?”

“No. You’re perfect.” And before Jace can even add something sassy, Simon’s mouth is back on Jace, this time targeting his hole. 

Jace fucking keens, letting out the most wanton noise he’s ever heard. He closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of Simon’s tongue on his ass. The warm, wet appendage circles his most intimate area, the feeling making his cock drool precum onto his belly. It swirls around before pushing insistently until Jace’s hole softens enough to dip inside. “Fuck,” he practically screams, already on the edge of coming just from this. Simon doesn’t stop or slow down, just continues to eat Jace’s ass like a man starved. 

“I guess that’ll work,” Raphael murmurs, making Simon pull away from Jace’s ass. 

“Please don’t stop, Sir. Please!” 

Simon’s hands slide up his belly and Jace focuses on the feeling, trying to get his racing heart under control. After another moment, he lets out a long breath, his body relaxing once more. 

“There we go. Good boy. Just sit back and let me play my fill.”

Jace groans, letting his head fall back with a groan. There’s a large wet spot on his belly filled with precum, his cock is so fucking red, and now his hole is clenching, begging for something to fill it. Jace feels like a crazed man, just needing  _ something _ and not knowing what it is. 

“Should we go again, Rapha?”

“Oh god, don’t let him decide. The brat will have me doing this for another few hours,” Jace says with a whine, uncaring how desperate he sounds because the trust is, he  _ is _ desperate. 

“I think at least once more, Daddy.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Simon says with a feral smile before his head is bobbing down between Jace’s legs, taking his cock into his mouth. 

Simon’s hand wraps around the base, stroking tightly just the way Jace likes, his warm mouth bobbing up and down the tip. The sight of it, the feel of it, fuck, even the sounds that Simon is making is too much. Jace’s thighs shakes as his orgasm comes barely towards him. He grits his teeth, trying to prepare for the moment when Simon pulls off, trying to stave off his built up frustrations. He focuses instead of the tight heat around his cock while it lasts. 

“Jesus Christ,” Jace grits out before he gasps as Simon takes him even deeper. The head of his cock is squeezed tight in Simon’s throat and it makes his eyes clench shut for how good it feels. And then Simon  _ swallows _ . 

This time when Simon pulls off, Jace lets out a whimper. His skin is tingling, completely on fire, more sensitive than ever before. His toes curl and release over and over as he tries to get his breathing under control. His hair begins to stick to the sides of his head as he sweats. 

And then Simon changes up the game, diving right back down instead of giving Jace time to cool down. He slides his tongue between Jace’s cheeks, licking across his hole and covering it with his spit. Then he presses his slick thumb against Jace’s hole, rubbing it around in small circles. Jace’s neck muscles strain as he throws his head back and moans, unable to control himself anymore. 

“I don’t think I wanna know what’s happening anymore,” Raphael murmurs. “He’s all yours Daddy.”

Simon pulls his mouth away after giving Jace’s hole one last kiss and Jace whines, completely unashamed. His toes flex where they lay up in the air over the rest of his body. Fuck. He’s so desperate for more. If Simon wanted anything from Jace, all he’d have to do was ask in this moment. But Simon wants nothing from Jace but his submission. By the Angel, he loves these vampires with his entire soul. Shadowhunters believe they are blessed with one true love, but Jace somehow was blessed with more room in his heart apparently, capable of having two earth shattering loves. 

“I love you,” Simon says into the phone. “Call me tomorrow.”

“I will. I love you, too,” Raphael answers, his voice warm like it only gets for his Daddy. Then he adds, “good night, Jace! Have fun!”

“Love you,” he says through his pants, still trying to catch his breath. Jace is more aware of all the ropes as they hold him and tie him up. His skin tingles everywhere they touch. He closes his eyes, trying to find that calm center once more. 

“Love you,  _ mi sol _ .” And with that, the phone is pulled away from his belly. Jace can hear Simon’s steps as he crosses the room to put his cell phone away. He’s left for a moment all on his own and he’s surprised by how good he feels. 

Raphael’s voice telling him he loves Jace, the way he calls Jace  _ his sun _ , the way Simon takes care of him, the way the three of them mesh together is overwhelming in the most fantastic way. He feels his face split into a smile, unable to stop it. He is  _ loved _ . He is  _ accepted _ . And their love comes so easily, without any stipulations or expectations. Fuck. It’s a heady feeling. One he doesn’t plan to take for granted ever. 

“I’m back,” Simon whispers, stepping up between Jace’s legs once more. If it was possible, Jace would be wrapping his legs around Simon’s waist, pulling him down against his chest. But he can’t. So he waits for Simon, excitement fluttering once more. He trusts Simon and knows he’ll be taken care of. 

Strong hands grip his hips and Jace’s mouth opens as Simon rubs his jean covered erection of Jace’s ass. His hole clenches without his permission, his entire body tensing just slightly as he waits for what Simon will do next. He’s been keyed up for too long, needing release soon. Simon’s hands slide up his stomach on either side of Jace’s cock and he lets out a whine. His cock twitches where it lays hard and heavy on his belly. 

“Look how much you want me,” Simon whispers, almost more to himself than to Jace. “Your cock is so red, so wet. And it’s all for me.”

Jace feels his cheeks heat up and he has to close his eyes, unable to look at Simon. Yet his body feels alive under Simon’s hands, yearning for more. He’s so turned on he’s not sure how much more he’ll be able to take. 

One of Simon’s hands pluck at his right nipple, the other coming down to press against his hole. “Oh, shit,” Jace hisses as that digit slowly thrusts into him. All of his nerve endings go haywire as Simon fingers him, his cock aching to be touched. 

“You look so pretty like this,” Simon says, his left hand switching nipples. If Jace wasn’t dangling from the ceiling, his back would be arching in pleasure. But instead his body tenses against Simon’s ropes as he cries out. Simon plucks the nipple a little harder and Jace almost comes. All he needs is a little more--

Simon pulls his finger from Jace’s ass. He’s left feeling so empty. He bites his lip so hard he tastes blood and Simon lets out a noise at the back of his throat, no doubt smelling it. “Don’t do that,” Simon says softly. “You have no idea how hard it is for me to control myself with you. You’re all laid out for me, smelling so fucking good.”

Jace can’t help himself, he moans at the thought. God, he wants that so bad. He wants Simon and Raphael both to do it. He dreams about them biting him together. He thinks about Simon fucking him and feeding at the same time. His cock gives another twitch as it throbs. 

Simon turns his head, gently skimming his fangs against Jace’s calf. It makes him whimper with how much he wants it. But instead, Simon kisses the skin and falls to his knees again. This time when he licks around Jace’s hole, he’s ready for it, can prepare for the feeling of it. This time, he doesn’t jolt, instead sinking into the feeling. 

Simon pushes a spit slick finger in, his tongue running around his rim. When a second finger is added, it burns. Jace moans, loving the feeling of being stretched open, loving the burn that’s borderline painful. “By the Angel,” Jace gasps out as Simon finds his prostate, running the pads of his fingers over it. 

Simon stands up, his fingers still inside Jace’s ass. “G- G- G- Fuck, you’re so hot,” Simon tells him, looking him up and down. Simon’s very gaze is like a caress, warming his body even further. 

Those talented fingers inside of him wiggle and rub, driving Jace absolutely mad. His fingernails dig into his thighs as his cock tingles with the need to come. Simon leans down, licking the preum from the very tip of Jace’s cock. “Fuck,” he shouts, not holding himself back anymore. 

It would take so little to push him over the edge. One hand wrapped around his cock. One thrust into Simon’s mouth.  _ Anything _ on his dick right fucking now. Instead, he gets nothing as Simon pulls his fingers free and stands up straight. “God damn it,” Jace says, his voice higher than usual, filled with frustration. “Fuck.”

“You’re okay,” Simon whispers, his hands running up and down the inside of Jace’s thighs. The touch is soothing, forcing Jace to relax back into his restraints. His skin breaks out into a sweat, his heart races. 

“Please,” Jace whispers, his voice coming out hoarse. He clears his throat and licks his lips. “Please, Sir. I can’t. I can’t.”

“You can,” Simon says and his voice leaves no room for argument. Simon knows Jace can do this, and therefore he’ll try. He takes a shuddering breath and closes his eyes. 

The sound of Simon’s jeans unzipping makes Jace’s belly swoop. He looks up, his eyes meeting Simon as Simon strokes his cock, covering it with lube. With their eyes still locked, Simon pushes his cock into Jace’s ass. The hot feel of Simon’s erection is enough to make Jace’s eyes roll back. He moans as Simon’s dick stretches his hole, slowly sliding in and leaving him stuffed full. 

“Okay?”

“Yes,” Jace breathes. “Good. So fucking good, Sir.  _ Thank you _ .”

“That’s my good boy,” Simon says calmly despite the fact that he’s  _ literally _ fucking Jace open with his cock. “So good for me. So perfect.” Jace’s ass tightens at the praise, making them both moan. “Fuck. You feel incredible. So tight and hot around my cock.”

Jace’s desperation comes rushing back just as Simon slides his cock back out before slamming back in. His thrust pinpoint Jace’s prostate, grinding against the pleasure spot and making him see stars. 

“That’s it,” Simon murmurs, his voice coming out slurred around his fangs. “Are you going to come for me? Show me how much you love me fucking you?”

Jace’s eyes widen. It’s all too much. He’s been teased for too long, his body strung out and jonesing for its next fix which is being waved just under his nose. Simon fucks him hard and Jace’s body tenses, all of his muscles beginning to  _ ache _ with how tense he is. Jace’s cock hurts as it throbs. He’s so fucking close. Tears begins to gather at the corners of his eyes, the pleasure somehow wracking higher and higher. 

“Let me see it, Jace. I wanna see you come for me. I know you can.”

Jace makes a high pitched noise of pleasure as his dick jolts. He watches it twitch, rising up off his belly all on it’s own before his orgasm washes over him. His cock spurts cum onto his belly completely untouched, a first for him. The tears at his eyes finally fall down the sides of his face as he’s hit with bone deep relief and pleasure. It crashes over him, washing him away. And then a cool hand is wrapping around the tip of his cock, prolonging his pleasure, making him moan. 

“Fuck,” Simon hisses out just before fangs are biting into Jace’s calf. His orgasm seems to double, even more pleasure hitting him right in the gut. His body twitches and shakes, only the ropes seeming to hold him together, keeping him from falling apart at the seams. He can feel Simon’s cock twitching inside him, warm wetness hitting his insides. 

Jace breathes a deep sigh of content before he closes his eyes and letting himself really sink. The throb in his leg doesn’t pull him out of the blissful state he’s in, only adds to it. He lets himself float in the darkness, lets himself grow foggy. He knows Simon will be there to pick him back up, to make sure he’s grounded. 

Jace isn’t sure how much time passes but he comes back around to Simon licking his stomach clean. Moaning at the taste of Jace’s cum. 

“Fuck,” Jace tries to say but his voice breaks, too hoarse and dry from their session. Simon smiles up at him, his fangs long gone. 

“Let me untie you and then I’ll get you some water.”

“Sounds good,” Jace croaks out. But before he unties him, Simon comes to Jace’s head. He carefully caresses Jace’s face, running his fingers through Jace’s hair. 

“You did so well,” Simon whispers. “I’m so proud of you.”

Jace’s chest feels like it might burst. He smiles up at Simon, still feeling high on endorphins and an incredibly orgasm. “I don’t ever wanna leave you.”

Simon’s brows wrinkle. “Good. I’m not sure Raphael and I would let you even if you tried.”

“That’s a good plan. If I try just tie me up again.”

“You’re cum drunk,” Simon whispers, kissing Jace’s forehead. Jace might be cum drunk, yes. But he’s not lying when he says he’s never leaving, not if he has a say in the matter. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome back <3 <3
> 
> This chapter takes place during Foundations Built on Stones. This is after Alec and Jace get home from dealing with Lilith. Jace is dealt punishment from Simon. Enjoy :D

Simon leans back in his chair, his eyes glued to the door. His stomach clenches, bile threatening at the back of his throat. Bone deep worry settles under his skin as he waits. Simon’s eyes blink, his lids so fucking heavy. He’s so tired he’s barely keeping his eyes open. He hates this, hates feeling so useless and helpless. 

The door clicks open and Simon sighs, all the tension leaving his shoulders for a moment before the scent of blood hits his nose. Simon’s up and running towards Jace without a second thought, checking him over for wounds. When he lifts Jace’s shirt, he doesn’t find anything. 

“What happened?”

“You’re supposed to be sleeping,” Raphael says gently but Simon gives him a look, silencing him. He turns his eyes to Jace. 

“I uh, I went on a mission. I got hurt but Magnus patched me all up.”

Simon tilts his head, listening as Jace’s heart speeds up. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not. That’s what happened.”

“Then you’re leaving something out.” Jace looks away and Simon’s stomach sink. “Tell me,” he says, leaving no room for argument. 

Jace’s body seems to shrink in on itself and Raphael turns away. “It wasn’t exactly a sanctioned mission. We did it on our own. It was stupid and reckless and things could have gone a lot worse,” Jace tells him. “But in the end, it was the _ right thing _ to do, Simon. We sent Lilith back to hell where she belongs.”

Simon opens his mouth and closes it again, struck speechless. Whatever this thing is inside of him is sucking his energy dry and it feels like it’s rearing its head further in that moment, leaving him _ exhausted _. He rubs at his eyes with a long, drawn out sigh. 

“Simon,” Jace whispers but Simon just shakes his head. 

“I’m too tired for this,” Simon says and it sounds like a confession, one that breaks his heart because all he wants to do is take care of his subs, to punish Jace and teach him behavior like that isn’t okay and then hold him in his arms. But he can’t. His body won’t _ let him _. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are,” Simon sighs. He walks over to their bed, picking up Jace’s pillow and tossing it onto the floor. “You’ll sleep here tonight. And in the morning you’ll get punished for what you’ve done.” Simon lets out a long yawn, his legs aching with how hard they’re working on keeping him upright. 

“Understood, Sir,” Jace says, his voice losing all of it’s tone, coming out emotionless. His eyes are drawn down to the floor. 

Simon touches Jace’s chin and Jace flinches away. Simon soothes his thumb against Jace’s skin until the Shadowhunter finally looks up. “I love you.”

Jace’s heart picks up speed and he swallows. “I love you, too.”

Simon kisses Jace’s cheek before turning away and crawling back into bed. He listens as Jace and Raphael hug before the bed dips, letting him know Raphael’s in bed beside him. Simon closes his eyes. Unable to hold the exhaustion at bay any longer, he falls into a fitful sleep filled with visions of losing Jace. 

~~~

Simon’s the first one awake. He opens his eyes, letting out a sigh of frustration. He feels like he didn’t catch a wink of sleep, still exhausted. He stretches his arms out, barely keeping in the groan of displeasure that threatens to leave his mouth. His joints feel like they’re being weighed down with sand, every movement taking extra effort and care. Fuck. This sucks. It sucks so bad that it makes Simon’s chest tight. 

He takes a deep breath that he doesn’t need before carefully sitting up. He goes slow, making sure not to jostle Raphael. 

Simon walks over to their in room fridge and freezer, filling a glass with ice before sitting down in the oversized armchair they have in the corner of their room. He runs his fingers over the arm, letting the soft material sooth him as he tries to clear his head. Over and over he gets images of Jace going off on his own and not coming home. The nightmares have been getting bad but last night was the worst, the images so fucking vivid and real. His stomach rolls and bile collects at the back of his throat. 

Simon loves Jace. Simon knows that all the way down to his bones. If his heart was still beating, it would beat for these two men. And the thought of losing either of them, especially to something preventable? It’s too much for Simon to even think about, especially after living through it during the night. 

A sigh leaves his mouth as he sits forward, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. When he opens them again, he finds a pair of mismatched eyes looking up at him. There Jace is, kneeling in front of him, his eyes wide with regret. He’s beautiful, as always. Simon doesn’t fight the urge to run his fingers through Jace’s blonde hair, needing to feel connected. Jace leans into the touch, letting out a shaky breath, like he was afraid Simon would deny him such a touch. 

Without saying a word, Simon’s hand slides down Jace’s face until he can grip his chin between his fingers. He angles Jace’s face upwards in order to kiss his lips softly. Then he leans back and away. Jace bites his bottom lip and Simon just knows he’s holding back a whimper. 

“Please go get the lube, the blue plug, and your cage, Jace.”

Jace stands up, nodding his head. His shoulders are tight as he walks away towards the closet where they keep their toys. If Simon were feeling up to it, he’d make Jace fuck himself on Simon’s cock until Simon came inside him. Then he’d plug Jace up and leave him aching and wet all day. But he’s _ not _ feeling up to it. Simon’s barely keeping his eyes open as it is. 

When Jace comes back, he looks at Simon expectantly. “I’ll take the cage,” he says and Jace hands it over, shifting between his feet nervously, waiting. Simon doesn’t make him wait long. “I want you to get on your hands and knees. Pull your pants down below your ass. Then I want you to finger yourself only enough to get the plug in.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jace says, doing as he’s told. Fuck, he’s beautiful. 

Jace gets on his knees, sliding his pants and boxers just below the swell of his ass. Simon sits back in his seat, crossing one leg over the other as he watches. A calm washes over Simon. He’s in control here. Sure, he’d have liked to put Jace over his lap and spank him, but this is still good. He’ll make due with the energy he has. He’ll make sure to give Jace a way to submit, a way to be punished, a way to remember that he’s cared for and therefore shouldn’t be reckless. 

Jace makes a pleased noise at the back of his throat as the first finger sinks into his ass. Simon watches where that finger disappears, enraptured in the display. Jace is so beautiful, so sexy. Simon’s cock gives a valiant twitch in his sleep pants but he’s too exhausted to do anything more. But that’s okay, he has other ideas. 

“You look beautiful,” Simon says, making sure Jace knows how good he looks. “Keep going. Push in a second finger for me.”

Jace nods his head, letting out a little whimper before doing as Simon’s asked. When the second finger finds its place, Jace’s body jolts in pleasure and he shivers. Arousal simmers in the pit of Simon’s belly. 

“Put the plug in, Jace.” When the plug pushes in, Jace moans, his forehead hitting the floor in front of him, his ass raised high up in the air. So perfect. Simon’s eyes take him in greedily. “Now pull your pants up.”

Jace nods his head, slowly getting himself up onto his knees. He slides his pants back into place and when he turns around Simon smirks. His face is rosy, a small amount of sweat dewing his forehead. His eyes are wide and wild. Perfect. 

Just then, Raphael walks over to them. He completely ignores Jace, just like the good boy he is. He leans down, kissing Simon’s cheek good morning. He’s wearing his light blue, silk robe with the matching pants, a gift from Magnus. 

“Would you like to get your book and read to us, baby?”

Raphael looks at him a moment before nodding slowly. “I’d like that.”

Simon stands up, letting Raphael sit down first, one leg stretches out beside the back of the arm chair, the other on the floor. Simon’s never been more happy for this oversized chair than right now. He sits down, leaning against Raphael’s chest with a sigh. 

One of Raphael’s hands comes around Simon’s middle, just holding him and Simon’s struck with emotion. Raphael doesn’t often show his love through touch but knowing Simon needed it, he gives it freely. Simon touches that hand gently, turning his head and smiling at Raphael and Raphael’s lips tip up slightly before his eyes turn down to his book. 

Jace is kneeling at Simon’s feet, watching the two of them interacting and Simon can see the longing. But punishments aren’t supposed to be fun so he lets the discomfort stretch out. He slides the front of his sleep pants down until his cock is free. “I want you to warm it for me,” he tells Jace softly. 

“Yes, Sir.”

Jace opens his mouth, taking Simon’s soft dick into his mouth. It’s warm and wet and feels nice. But more than that, it’s _ intimate _. Jace’s mismatched eyes stare up at him, soft and trusting. Simon picks up the lube Jace had dropped on the arm of the chair. “Hand, please.” Jace holds up his right hand and Simon pours some lube into it. “Stroke yourself, Jace. Stroke yourself just the way you like it. I want you to do it seriously, like you wanna make yourself come. But stop just before you come. Do you understand? One tap for yes, two taps for no.” Jace taps once. “Good boy.”

The sound of Jace’s slick hand stroking over his erection fills Simon’s ears. He smiles down at his sub, reveling in the way Jace listens, in the way Jace _ obeys _. Simon sinks back against Raphael and Raphael begins reading. 

Raphael’s voice fills the room. It’s a calming sound, putting Simon at ease. Jace on the other hand makes little whimpering noises as his hand picks up speed. He looks up with wide eyes before pulling his hand away. Simon runs his fingers through Jace’s hair as Jace calms back down, taking deep breaths through his nose. 

“Again,” Simon whispers, turning his attention back to Raphael’s reading. 

It goes on like that. Simon having his cock warmed as Raphael reads to him. He’s more relaxed than he’s been in a long time, having both of his subs here, serving him in their own way. The hand on his belly draws random patterns with his thumb. Simon is _ happy _. Dominance flows through him, scratching that itch and easing some of the tension from his chest. 

Simon’s not sure how many times Jace has almost come but his eyes are glassy and his cheeks are bright red. He can hear the way his heart is racing. His entire body is strung tight like a guitar string and it wouldn’t take much to shove him over the edge. But only good boys get that privilege and they both know this is a punishment. 

“Stand up, Jace,” Simon says, his voice coming out soft. Raphael stops reading. He sets his book to the side and slides both of his hands around Simon’s middle, burying his back against the back of Simon’s hair. It feels so good, warming Simon all over. 

When Jace stands up, Simon looks at his cock. It’s bright red, the head almost purple. Perfect. Simon reaches over to the side table they have here, picking up a few pieces of ice from the cup he’d grabbed earlier when he was planning this punishment. Jace hisses when Simon wraps his hand around Jace’s erection, the ice pressed right up against it. 

“Fuck,” Jace whimpers. His hands are behind his back and Simon has no doubt his hands are clasped tightly together. 

“There we go,” Simon murmurs as Jace’s erection begins to flag. It doesn’t take long before he’s flaccid. Simon tosses the ice back in the cup and picks up the cock cage, fitting it onto Jace’s cock. Then he lifts Jace’s pants, pulling it over his cock and patting the cage. “All done. You served your punishment well. You can have that off tomorrow morning.”

Jace clears his throat and licks his lips. “Thank you for reminding me not to be reckless, Sir.”

Simon’s hand comes up to Jace’s arm, squeezing his forearm. “I love you, Jace. I want you to always come back home to me.”

“Me too. I want you safe,” Raphael says seriously. 

“I know,” Jace says with a sigh. “I’m sorry I worried you. And I promise not to do something like that in the future. I’ll communicate.”

“Thank you,” Simon says, finally smiling. He leans his chin up and Jace gets with the picture, leaning down and kissing Simon’s lips. It’s a soft and gentle kiss, filled with emotions and love. 

When Simon pulls away, Jace’s eyes go over his shoulder, looking at Raphael. Raphael sighs before putting his chin on Simon’s shoulder, offering his lips for a kiss of his own. Jace smiles, his body language light and happy. 

“May I help Raphael get dressed for his day?”

Simon looks over at Raphael. At his small nod he turns back to Jace. “You may.” He stands so Raphael can get up. He sits back down with a sigh, making sure his pajama pants are back in their rightful place. He leans his head against his arm, watching as Jace picks out a suit and helping Raphael into it. 

There’s such a softness to them in this moment and Simon savors it. They’re both so hard, so rough around the edges in their own way. Yet, they can be so incredibly gentle with each other. After they’re both dressed, Raphael drops off a cup of blood for him and Jace leans down to kiss the side of his head. His boys are perfect and he loves them more than anything. 

“I love you,” he makes sure to tell them, never knowing what the day will bring lately. After that, they leave for their days as Simon crawls limply back into bed. 

That night, Simon wakes up to a ball of light slamming into his chest and Jace screaming in pain as his runes all glow bright gold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our final chapter! :D This one is set some time in the future after the series. So everyone is safe and Jace has that wonderfully angelic blood in his veins making him immortal. This chapter has biting and blood drinking, some soft aftercare, and just a happily ever after. Hope y'all enjoy! :D

Jace kneels on the bed, his hands tied at his lower back. His head is tilted to the side, just resting, his eyes closed. He’s completely naked and that little reminder is enough to send a chill through him, making him shudder. 

“Beautiful,” Simon tells him and the praise washes over him, filling him with warmth all the way to the tips of his toes. His cock is drooling already, a string sliding down from the tip of his cock to the sheets below him. 

“He is, Daddy,” Raphael says from his place behind Jace. They’re surrounding him and Jace suddenly feels like prey. Two predators playing with their food. He loves it. Loves them. 

“Go ahead, baby,” Simon says, nodding to Raphael. 

Jace closes his eyes, letting out a shaky breath that’s practically punched from his lungs as Raphael slides into place behind Jace. His naked chest is cold against Jace’s overheated back. Strong arms hold him around his waist. Jace’s neck falls back and to the side against Raphael’s shoulder. He feels so exposed like this, so vulnerable. But there’s no other people he’d rather experience this with. He trusts these two with his very life and knows they won’t burn him. 

Simon’s fingers trace random patterns into his upper thighs before snapping the restraints into place. Now his thighs are connected to his ankles. He can’t move even if he wanted to. Not that he does, not when he’s the middle to a very sexy vampire sandwich. 

Raphael’s thumbs move up and down over his belly and it makes Jace shake with how badly he wants this, how much he’s begged and pleaded for it. Anticipation makes his nerves stand on end. Raphael’s fangs tease over the skin of his neck and Jace’s body breaks out into goosebumps. But then Raphael is pulling away and with it, a moan rips out of Jace’s throat that normally he would be embarrassed about. But right now all rational thought is gone. He  _ wants _ . 

“Please, Sir.”

“You sound so pretty when you beg, Jace,” Simon says with a wide, wicked smile that’s more fang than anything else. Jace swallows, his hands clenching into tight fists. 

Simon’s long fingers grip Jace’s chin, tilting his head up. Jace blinks a few times, trying to focus past his need as Simon’s other hand begins to stroke his cock. “Kiss me first.” And Jace is powerless to do anything but obey. 

The kiss takes his entire attention as Simon’s tongue enters his mouth. Raphael’s nails dig into his stomach, making him whimper into Simon’s mouth. By the Angels, they’ve only just started and Jace already feels like a rubber band pulled to its limits, ready to snap at any moment. 

Simon pulls back, his eyes gleaming with lust. His thumb runs over Jace’s bottom lip and Jace kisses the pad of his thumb. 

“Can I have a turn, Daddy?”

“Of course, baby.”

Jace turns his head when Simon pushes him to, breathing labored as he does. Raphael kisses him. It’s different than his kiss with Simon. Softer but no less passionate. He’s hit with a wave of surprise when Raphael’s tongue snakes out, licking his lower lip before dipping in and colliding with Jace’s tongue. Jace sinks into the kiss, his body losing it’s tension, his hands unclenching. Raphael puts him at peace while Simon riles him up. They’re the perfect balance for him. 

With one final peck to Jace’s lips, Raphael pulls away. Jace’s lips stay parted and he pants hotly, waiting for them to move, to do something, anything. 

Simon’s mouth finds a spot at Jace’s neck. He kisses it gently, licks across it, runs his fangs against the sensitive skin. And then finally, he bites down. A sigh leaves Jace’s lips as his body goes lax. The only thing keeping him upright is Raphael’s broad chest. 

“There you go,” Raphael whispers gently and Jace closes his eyes, letting himself get washed away. 

Simon pulls off for a moment, only to use the opportunity to tease both of his boys. He pulls Raphael into a kiss and Raphael groans, no doubt enjoying the taste of Jace’s blood. Jace watches with hooded eyes as Raphael chases Jace’s blood with his tongue, licking Simon’s lips clean. Jace wonders if he should feel wrong at the sight. They’re literally trading his blood back and forth with their mouths. Fuck, it’s so hot. 

Simon’s palm wraps around his cock and Jace moans, completely caught off guard by the pleasure. His head grows foggier, his vision tunnelling until all he can focus on are the touches they’re giving him and  _ pleasure _ . 

“Please,” he murmurs, his voice sounding slurred to his own ears. “Please. Want both.”

Jace tilts his head, silently begging. He watches as Simon leads Raphael’s face to Jace’s neck. The next bite feels even better than the first. There’s a sting, and a throbbing, and then the venom takes over, making him feel like he’s floating. Tears drip from his eyes without his permission as he’s hit with a wave of bone deep relief and pleasure. It courses through his body, making him feel like he’s somewhere between asleep and awake. It’s perfect and he revels in it. 

That hand around his dick tightens, only adding to the overwhelming pleasure he’s already feeling. He’s right on the edge of coming when Simon bites down on the other side of his neck. Pain. Pleasure. Fog. Fuck. 

He feels himself come but it’s almost like an out of body experience. Pleasure washes over him and he follows the sway of it, bobbing like a boat in the ocean, drifting. His boyfriends drink their fill before pulling off. He can feel them lick him clean, can feel the way Simon unties him, can feel the way Raphael lays gentle kisses to the bite marks left behind, but Jace can’t do anything in response. His joints all feel too heavy to move and there’s a pleasant buzzing just under his skin. 

“You did so well. So fucking perfect,” Simon tells him and Jace feels his lips turn up at the corners. He closes his eyes, letting them manhandle him onto the bed. There’s a chest presented under his cheek, cooling his sweaty face. Fingers run through his hair and if he were a cat, Jace is pretty sure he’d be purring right now. 

As Jace floats on this wave of high, he can hear the two murmur to each other. Someone is touching him at all times, letting him sink even further, knowing they’ll catch him if needed. Long nails run over his skin, making him shiver and whimper. He always loves when Raphael uses his vampire nails to do this. 

“Feels nice.”

“How’re you feeling?” Raphael asks, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Good. Real good.”

Raphael hums and the vibrations go through Jace. He’s so sleepy but Simon pokes him, keeping him awake. “Sit up for me, Jace.”

Jace groans as Raphael helps him up, letting out the tiniest chuckle that fills Jace with warmth. They wrap him in a thick, soft blanket to keep him warm. He leans his head against Raphael still, his eyes barely staying open to focus on Simon. 

“Here,” Simon whispers, holding out a glass with a straw. Jace takes a drink, moaning as the orange juice hits his tongue. He drinks greedily, feeling himself waking back up, feeling more energized. 

When he finally opens his eyes all the way, there’s the tiniest frown on Simon’s brow. He raises his hand, smoothing it away. Simon grabs his wrist, pulling his hand away and kissing his palm. 

“I’m fine,” Jace says, knowing the reason for the frown. “Simon, I’m  _ good _ . You didn’t take too much. I’m not suddenly addicted. My blood is still the same and I already feel like we could go again. Stop worrying.”

Simon gives him a smirk. “I think you forget who the dom is here,” he teases before leaning down and kissing Jace’s lips, cutting him off before he can sass back. 

Jace sinks into the kiss, letting all the love and affection he feels for this man soak into the kiss. And in return, he gets the same from Simon. It makes his toes curl and his chest fill to the point of overflowing. His hand finds Raphael’s, just needing to hold him too, to include him in this. 

“I love you,” Jace says softly. “Thank you for giving me this.”

Simon kisses his cheek. “You know I’ll give you anything. Within reason,” he adds on when Jace lifts his brow. “I thought I only had one brat.”

“I’m the best brat, Daddy.”

“You are,” Jace says with a warm chuckle, kissing the cheek he’s offered with a smile. “Love you too, Raphael.”

“I always forget how sappy you get when we bite you,” Raphael deadpans. 

“You love it.”

Raphael rolls his eyes. Then softly he adds, “yeah, I do.”

Simon carefully helps Jace lay back down, babying him still even though his blood has already regenerated itself. He feels good as new, like he hadn’t been bit at all thanks to the nearly pure angelic blood running through his veins. Raphael lays in front of him and he wraps his arm around Raphael’s waist. 

Simon gets into bed behind him, sandwiching him in. Simon kisses the back of his neck. “Good night, Angel.”

Raphael snorts. “You and that damn nickname.”

“It will never die,” Simon says. 

“Just like my love for you both,” Jace says, his voice going sugar sweet and teasing. 

Simon and Raphael both groan in sync and Jace laughs. Jace isn’t sure anything gets better than this. 

His family is safe, him and Alec are fucking immortal and badass as fuck, his vampire mates love him unconditionally. His needs are taken care of. Jace is  _ happy _ . So he closes his eyes and revels in it, content to let his worries lie until the morning. 


End file.
